The present invention relates to an audio apparatus for use by hunters and, in particular, for an audio apparatus having the capability of either recording or reproducing predator calls, game calls and the like. The present invention further relates to an audio apparatus for use by hunters which may be operated by radio remote control using a detachable radio receiver mounted to the audio apparatus.
Hunters have adopted many devices which incorporate the principal of sound reproduction to attract game, predators or the like. The most commonly known sound reproduction devices are the mechanical calls employed by hunters to reproduce as nearly as possible the calls made by particular animals. Examples of these types of game calls are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,001 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,186. Calls of this type, intended to attract predator or game animals, are basically hand held, mouth-blown devices which imitate the natural call of the animal.
A more sophisticated type of game call employs the same type of mechanical apparatus but introduces the additional feature of remote control. This allows the hunter to be stationed some distance from the source of the sound so as to reduce the potential for warning the animal away by the near presence of the hunter. An example of a remote control decoy is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,953 issued to McKinney on Oct. 30, 1990 for "Remote Controlled Turkey Decoy." McKinney discloses a wild turkey decoy having a control line attached to head and neck members whereby a pull on the control line causes the decoy to simulate the motions of a feeding bird. While McKinney discloses remote control of a decoy apparatus, it does not disclose remotely controlling production of the sound of the game animal. A remote control game calling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,625 issued to Dolan on Sep. 5, 1989 for "Remotely Controlled Turkey Calling Device." Dolan discloses a trigger device which provides for a push-pull motion of a cable which activates a remotely located game calling device. Dolan is strictly a mechanical device relying on direct connection between the operator controlled trigger mechanism and the mechanical sound reproduction apparatus.
A more sophisticated remote control game calling apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,780 issued to Overholt on Aug. 10, 1993 for "Remotely Controlled Decoy and Method." Overholt discloses a turkey decoy having a mechanical type turkey call. The turkey call and the motion of the decoy are remotely controlled using a radio transmitter mechanically operated by the hunter which transmits radio signals to a receiver on the decoy to operate both the game call and the motion of the decoy.
All of the cited prior art employs mechanical type game calls. While hunting regulations may place certain limitations on the use of calls reproduced by an audio recording apparatus, such as a tape recorder, certain localities allow for the use of such sound reproduction under certain conditions. It is, therefore, desirable to provide for an audio recording and sound reproduction apparatus useful under the conditions encountered by hunters in the game woods. A sound recording device for use by hunters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,587 issued to the inventor of the present invention. The previous invention provided for an audio recording apparatus disposed within a weather resistant case. The sound recording apparatus operated under timer control in order to sample selected time intervals in order to monitor sound (and therefore game) activity in a particular hunting area.
In addition to providing for an audio apparatus having sound recording and/or sound reproduction capabilities, it is desirable to provide for radio remote control so that the hunter may operate the apparatus from a distance so as not to disturb the predator or game animals by the near presence of the hunter. It is desirable to provide for a detachable radio receiver controlling the capabilities of the audio apparatus. A detachable radio receiver allows the option of manual operation of the audio apparatus. Furthermore, a detachable radio receiver may be employed on more than one device with the attendant savings in costs and with greater flexibility.
Detachable radio remote control receivers have been employed in unrelated arts but the inventor is unaware of the use of detachable radio remote control receivers on an audio apparatus adapted for use by hunters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,179 issued to Stendardo on Oct. 22, 1985 discloses a radio remote control unit for use on home electronic equipment possessing an audio output. Stendardo's radio remote control receiver unit includes its own speaker which replaces the disabled internal speaker of the equipment to be controlled. A hand-held remote control transmitter is used to control the volume of the speaker in the remote control receiver unit.
Another such detachable radio remote control receiver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,547 issued to Duxbury on Jul. 26, 1988. Duxbury discloses an irrigation remote control system.